Everybody Hates A Clown
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: SPN/OTH crossover. Sam and Haley share their hate for clowns. Naley.


**

* * *

**

Everybody Hates A Clown

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural. **

**After watching "Life is Short" on Monday, the thought came to me that Haley and Sam are both afraid of clowns, so I wrote this. Thank you othspnluver for reading it for me, and for your opinions!**

* * *

"Dean," Sam said with some terror in his voice. He sat up all the way in his seat and his posture stiffened. He was practically glued to his seat. He reached over and locked the doors.

"Sammy, calm down." Dean pulled into the carnival parking lot. "Nice," Dean muttered as he passed a woman carrying her son that seemed to be about five, giving her his approval.

"Dean, when you said 'Let's go to North Carolina' I wasn't exactly thinking that this was going to be just to go to a carnival. Why do you want to go to a carnival anyway?" He adjusted his legs so that they were firmly planted on the floor of the car.

"I don't even have to answer that question, Sammy, you know that. Let's go." He took the keys out of the ignition, and he got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger's side.

"Sam," He said trying to get him to come out. "Sam!" Sam still didn't move. His eyes were glued forward. "Look, there's a clown!" Dean said pointing towards the driver's seat.

Sam jumped so high that his head hit the roof of the car. Dean looked on at the jumpy Sam amused. "Don't do that," he said unbuckling his seatbelt, and getting out of the car. Sam was still shaking as he closed the door.

* * *

"Mama, on the way back can we stop at McDonalds?" Jamie asked as he put his hand in Haley's. Haley let out a nervous laugh. "Sure," she said chirpily. "Only the drive through," she mumbled.

"What Mama?"

"Nothing, Jim-Jam," She answered pulling Jamie closer to her. She had just seen two clowns walk by, and they were really creeping her out. Haley was startled when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She swiftly turned around. "Oh my God, Nathan."

"Sorry," he told her sheepishly. "Hey, Jamie," he said ruffling Jamie's hair.

"How are you holding up, Hales?" Nathan asked putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. Haley instantly felt safer as soon as Nathan touched her.

"Better… since you're here. I will go insane if I see one more clown," she stated shakily.

"Hi!" Haley turned around and let out a soft scream. "Sorry, she's afraid of clowns," Nathan told the clown pulling her away from him with Jamie in tow.

Nathan snickered as they walked away. "This is _not _funny, Nate."

"Okay, I'm sorry," He said kissing the top of her head. They walked hand in hand through the carnival, and Jamie started to get tired so Nathan carried him some of the way.

"Mama, I wanna go on that!" He exclaimed pointing towards the biggest roller coaster in the park.

"Nathan?" She asked, hoping that he did, because she surely didn't want to go on it.

"Sure, Hales." He took Jamie's hand and walked over to the ride. It wasn't a long ride at all. Haley watched as the ride started to take off.

* * *

"Dude, it's that girl," Dean whispered to Sam as they walked along.

"Right," Sam responded looking around the carnival for any sight of clowns. As Haley walked by, so did a clown and she stopped dead in her tracks. So did Sam.

"Oh, God," Dean heard Sam and Haley mutter. Haley was able to move her feet and walk back over to where she was standing before.

"Dude… everybody hates clowns or something," Dean said after Haley walked away.

* * *

Nathan and Jamie walked off of the ride with smiles plastered across their faces. "Did ya have fun, Jim-Jam?" She questioned tousling his hair.

"It was the best ride _ever_!" Jamie shouted causing a few people to turn their attention towards them.

"Okay, Jamie, quiet down," Nathan chuckled setting him down on the ground.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Jamie said once he settled down.

They walked over to some of the stands. "What do you want, Jamie?"

"Cotton candy… and popcorn… and ice cream!" He told Nathan excitedly.

"Okay," he said taking out his wallet. "Do you want anything, Hales?"

"Nah, I'll just eat some of his cotton candy," she smiled running her hands through her hair. Jamie and Nathan walked over to the stands disappearing in the long lines.

* * *

"Sam, calm down. It was _just _a _picture _of a clown." Dean said leading them through the crowds.

"You're the one who told me to look, Dean. Clowns are creepy."

"Well, if you weren't so credulous, then you wouldn't be looking around like a maniac." Dean stopped when he couldn't hear Sam's footsteps anymore.

"Another clown?" He asked raising a brow.

"No," Sam said shaking his head. "You used a big word."

"Didn't I?" He smiled smugly. "Now come on, Sammy." Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and pushed him to walk in front of him.

"Why are we here, Dean?" He inquired turning around to face him. He started walking backwards.

"I wanted to go to a carnival."

"Is that the only reason we're in North Carolina?" He was still walking backwards.

"Of course not. What kinda guy do you think I am?"

"Just asking," Sam laughed.

"Be careful, Sammy. You almost walked into that clown." Sam turned around sharply to see if a clown was there. Nope, no clown was there. And of course Dean had a good laugh at that.

* * *

"Excuse me, little lady," A clown said flirtatiously to Haley walking up to her causing Haley to flinch. She could feel all of the color draining from her face.

"Yes?" She was able to say after stuttering so many times.

"Would you like a balloon?" He winked holding out a red one. "Red for love," he said winking again.

_Of course, _she thought. _It has to be me._ "Sure, I'll take one for when my son and my husband get back," she replied taking the balloon while trying to hold in her screams. She let out a long exhale as the clown walked away. Apparently clowns don't like married women.

Nathan and Jamie walked back. "Here's a balloon, Jamie."

"Thank you Ma-ma," he said taking the balloon.

"You look pale, Haley, you okay?" Nathan asked looking around to see if there were any clowns nearby.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except for getting hit on by a clown… At a carnival. There are kids here, you know." She wrapped her arms around Nathan and let out a shuddering breath. She could feel her color starting to rush back to her face.

"I wanna go on that one," she heard Jamie yell pointing to another ride. Jamie started to run towards the ride.

"Jamie!" She yelled chasing him through the park. Ever since the kidnapping incident, she was trying to be more careful with Jamie, and running through a carnival was not the first step in helping.

"Jamie!" Dean and Sam heard a woman yell. They looked down and saw a young boy running towards them. Sam bent down to the ground and picked up Jamie. He started to walk towards Haley with Dean following closely behind him.

"Thank you so much," Haley said to Sam, as he handed her Jamie. "Jamie, don't ever do that again." She said pulling him closer to her.

"Okay, Mama."

"You're welcome…" Dean nudged Sam in his ribs… _hard. _"I'm so-sorry I didn't catch your name." Sam glared at Dean.

"Haley, and this is Jamie. You guys are?"

"I'm Dean," Dean answered cutting Sam off. "And I'm Sam."

Out of the corner of her eye, Haley could see a clown coming towards them. She closed her eyes. "You okay, Haley?" Dean asked.

"I'm not a big fan of clowns."

As soon as Haley said 'clowns', Dean could feel Sam tense up next to him. "You're kidding. Neither is he," he continued pointing to Sam. Dean watched as every ounce of color was erased from their faces.

"Hi, guys!" The clown said standing in between Sam and Haley. Nathan saw a clown standing next to Haley and he came over. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, he felt Haley immediately start to relax from his touch, but she was still shuddering. It wasn't until now that Dean noticed Haley's wedding ring, and his face fell.

Dean turned around to see if there were any other hot women around and saw a whole swarm of clowns coming towards them. "Uh… Sammy."

Sam turned and looked to where Dean was pointing. "Run!" Sam screamed in barely a whisper. Nathan took Jamie from Haley as Haley and Sam ran as fast as they could away from the throng of clowns. Nathan was running in the back with Dean, who was laughing so hard that he could barely run. When they stopped running, Haley looked up at Sam, who looked down at Haley. Both of them were wearing the same facial expression: _I hate clowns._

_

* * *

_

**Tell me what you think! **


End file.
